The following description relates to a pillow, and in particular, a pillow having mesh inserts
A pillow typically includes an outer layer or cover, such as a pillow shell, generally made of a fabric material. The outer layer defines in internal space configured to house a padding or filler material. The outer layer may include one or more pieces of fabric stitched around the inner padding or filler material. Further, or alternatively, the outer layer may include a zipper, slide fastener or other similar fastener along at least a portion of one or more sides to selectively provide or restrict access to the internal space.
The fabric of the outer layer may be generally homogenous such that similar properties are found across the outer layer. For example, the fabric may have generally the same stiffness, softness and/or density across the outer layer. Accordingly, a breathability of the fabric, i.e., an ability to allow air to flow between the internal space and external atmosphere may be generally constant across the outer layer.
In use, a person may lean, lie, sit or otherwise support a portion of their body on or against the pillow. Heat from the person may be transferred to the pillow via contact between the person and the outer layer. With limited or restricted breathability through the outer layer, i.e., with limited airflow through the outer layer, the heat may be retained by the pillow, both in the outer layer and the inner padding or filler. As result, a temperature of the pillow may increase to a point where it causes discomfort for the person using the pillow, particularly at a location where the person is in contact with the pillow.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pillow that allows for increased breathability, i.e., airflow through the outer layer, to limit or prevent an increase in temperature of the pillow.